


One Night in Nassau With the Pirate King

by roguefaerie



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Flash Fic, Nassau, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Elizabeth Swann and her crew stop in Nassau for one night and do what pirates are wont to do.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann (PotC)/Max (Black Sails)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	One Night in Nassau With the Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Elizabeth Swann arrives on Nassau with a boatful of tired crew, and she knows just where to send them. They’ll end up there on their own without any prodding from her. The ways of the islands are familiar to her now, and if she weren’t exactly who she could now claim to be she could see herself tempted in that direction as well, as it were.

She’s tired, and when her feet naturally carry her in the same direction her crew is going after all, she can’t say she’s exactly surprised. 

But Max. Max surprises her. 

Business attire, the type of an island like this, that tells Elizabeth she’s the proprietor here, but she knows how to look into the depths of a woman. Sweat breaks out on Elizabeth’s forehead, something that hasn’t happened to the Pirate King in quite a while.

“Lonely?” Max asks smoothly.

“I am-- ah--”

“Everyone has something they need,” Max says, “And here you are.”

“Yes, well, you see, I am quite occupied--with--”

Max smiles. “I know how to honor a lady’s position. In her world, even if I have my own.”

“Yes, well, I am the Pirate King and I also--”

“You also find yourself here, do you not?”

It’s as if they are the only two on the island. The only two for miles.

“Well, yes.”

“If there is something I could provide for you, after all-- surely you recognize me as the proprietor of this establishment and as such a favor from me...is not out of the question but would be freely given,” Max says.

There is a pause.

“To the Pirate King.”

“I’m--” Elizabeth Swann is knocked mentally off balance, just enough. Her retort is clipped.

“Allow me,” Max says, reaching for her, “To show one such as yourself some of the benefits your station may bring.”

Elizabeth is dazed, but thinks of the long periods of time when she is only the Pirate King and no one else’s but her crew’s and the sea’s and she realizes why the crew heads straight into the arms of those who know this very well.

“There is a magic in you,” Max says, before Elizabeth can point anything out to her whatsoever. “I will be quite careful, my dear.”

Elizabeth’s skin heats as her clothes come off layer by layer, and that night is long, and incredibly theirs. 

Elizabeth can make all of the noise her body can muster. It doesn’t matter if anyone hears them here. If her voice echoes through the room, it is as strong as her need is. And if anyone might be used to hearing such things, she trusts it is Max.

She trusts it is Max.

Max’s fingers and lips and tongue move deftly and as they do Elizabeth is allowed to breathe under the mantle of being the Pirate King, her own force unto the ocean and her own autonomous being.

Around them, the sea swells against the island shore, and she can feel it calling to her. How in the morning she and her crew will be all but gone and yet this moment is hers--theirs--it belongs to them.

Her pleasure crests and she knows she will carry a piece of Max with her, away from here, and back to the sea.


End file.
